


In Her Arms

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: A quiet celebration that once again they didn’t die.





	In Her Arms

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \- So not mine. All characters belong Joss Whedon
> 
>  
> 
> **Author’s Note** \- This is a comment_fic written for the templefugate for the prompt “Any, any, cuddling.”

XXX

“I can’t believe we had to face off with a kappa,” Tara said, sitting against the vanity watching Willow in the tub.

Willow rubbed her bruised ribs where the Japanese water spirit had kicked her before Buffy was able to dispatch it. She scooted up a bit in the tub. “I was half afraid to take an Epsom salt soak if another of those things might pop up out of the bath.”

Tara smiled, picking up a big fluffy towel as Willow hauled herself out of the water. She handed it over. “It was something else. I prepared a little something for when you’re dressed.”

Willow would have rather gotten in bed for a little ‘we survived lovemaking’ but they had already decided her ribs were too sore for it. “Oh?”

“You’ll see.” Tara grinned, slipping out of the room.

Willow toweled off and dressed in a soft nightgown as fast as she was able. On the living room table, Tara had two cups of cocoa and some warmed cinnamon buns, store bought but who among the Scooby Gang had time to bake? Tara was stretched out, her back to the couch pillows with a blanket held open around her.

Grinning, Willow spooned up with her, grabbed both mugs of cocoa, handed off one to Tara and dragged the rolls over, balancing it on her hip. “This is lovely.”

“I’m not done.” Tara turned on the VCR and _The X-Men_ started.

Willow grinned. Both of them agreed Halle Berry and Hugh Jackman were drool-worthy enough to watch the movie over and over. “You, my love are the best.”

Tara cuddled up tighter, kissing Willow’s shoulder. “Mmm, I was thinking the same of you.”

Tara draped her arm around Willow, cocoa mug pressed against her belly. The warmth spread through her. Willow was putting this night in her good memories bank to be withdrawn often.


End file.
